Saving the world
in space it hear a voice voice: in all the universe the only power beyond the mind comprehension is the power to comprehend the power of the mind if any one of us could unlock this terrible power would he uses it to explore misteries of the infinite or would he uses to destroy at some spaceship there is a green alien alien: yes , yes tremble earthlings tremble before the might of galaxion hahahaha scene moves to the cul-de-sac who is blasted with lasers from the spaceship and the kids are running at a cage in the ship are the eds eddy: you know guys galaxion may be a loser but he is serious edd: yes eddy he is galaxion: witness eds , with my unstoppable dreadnaught , my shaven queens at my side pointing at the kankers galaxion: and the power trapped in the two little kids brain i will destroy your pitiful planet and quanker the entire galaxy eddy: totally ruined the moment ed: um wait which of us is the kids eddy: me and you lumpy then at the scene there is a strange gentleman man: its a familiar tale , a power-mad space alien agains three normal kids and two who gave psychic powers but this time they are under control to stop the evil galaxion then the man fades away edd: eddy you can use the telephone to teleport with the help of the kankers phone eddy: okay then eddy grabes a strange phone and has the kankers on it and he uses it and he and ed and edd teleport behind the throne lee: hey its our boyfriends eddy: now what voice: listen to the brain ed: look guys its our pal the brain brain: the same i am speaking to you telephatecly , no one can hear me eds marie: we can brain: shut up , dont you guys have a homing beacon edd: oh there it is then edd showes a homing beacon brain: perfect we can uses it to send galaxion back to the SCAM ZONE eddy: yeah but galaxion isnt that stupid we need a disquie brain: ed use another toy of power behold then nothing brain: um hangon then there appears a lump of rhynoplasty and ed grabbest it eddy: its just a stupid lump of rhynoplasty ed: and delivers fun eddy brain: you can use the rhynoplasty to transform a image of a picture then ed uses the toy at a plant picture and transforms in a plant eddy: ok lets do this then edd sneaks with the ed plant and galaxion observs galaxion: oh plant , i like what you done with the place my queens then edd puts the homing beacon on galaxion and ed transforms back edd: ok now lets do this then edd prasses the button and a portal appears and attracks galaxion but he grabed a controler of the ship galaxion: hahaha well played ed edd and eddy but i am to strong to be captures in the portal eddy: what do we do now guys brain: i think i have an idea before he was imprissoned you little friend said something about taking over the ship find out what he knows poiting to jimmy who is in a cell with just underwear and edd comes to him edd: jimmy do you know how to defeat galaxion but jimmy doesnt respond brain: even if he could hear you double d he is to weak now , eddy grab another toy of power pointing to a deck of play cards and eddy grab it brain: you can use the play cards to read people minds eddy: ok lets try then eddy uses the play cards at jimmy jimmy mind: dont let them break you jimmy you are a star you also have a phone number 3974318 and your favourite ponny is eddy: ok ok we get it hey guys i have jimmy number edd: good work eddy then the ed teleport to the top of the bridge edd: now how do we knock out galaxion eddy: i thought you were the one to figure out ed: look guys poiting at a picture of a bazooka and ed uses the rhynoplasty and transforms into the bazooka edd: good work ed now lets ed: im a bazooka guys awesome eddy: yeah yeah now lock and load lumpy then eddy grabes ed eddy: hey galaxion say hello to my big lumpy then eddy fires bazooka ed and hit galaxion and he falls in the portal and the scene wents black and then appears a news paper with the picture of the eds as heroes and appears the man and has a title the narrator narrator: friends you have just anticipated a troubling vision of the future the first of many such disturbing revelations , over for the next episodes you will witness things that baffel you , horrify you , even disgust you but you must not look away , pay close to attention that you see and hear , because when our story recheas its blowing climming climax only the eds will be the ones to save the entire universe then the scene wents to black . to be continued